Asthma Attack
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: It's football season and Kyle is watching his crush 'Stan' play. but things go wrong when Stan has an asthma attack, however, it's worth it in the end. STYLE ... You know you love it! EDITED !


* * *

**A/N: So I'm back, can't be bothered to write an A.N, but enjoy my story and such :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the South Park eps, characters or movies.

* * *

**

It was five to nothing and the South Park football team where on a winning streak. It was Friday night and so many people from South Park where watching the game, including Kyle Broflovski. The Jewish teen never missed a game because he just loved watching his secret crush run around on the field, he just looked so goddamn hot! That secret crush was 'Stan Marsh', his super best friend since kindergarten_ "and there was no fuckin way, he'd find out about it"_, Kyle thought to himself as he watched Stan score a touchdown.

"Another kickass goal from South Park Highs Quarterback Stanley Marsh", announced Cartman who was the new commentary for all sporting events.

As much as Kyle hates Eric Cartman, he had to admit that he was a pretty damn good announcer.

The crowd went wiled as the cheerleaders screamed out "Go Cows!".

"And look at those cheerleaders", announced Cartman, "Aren't they fine?".

Kenny laughed and gave Cartman a high five as Kyle just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the game.

Stan was of coarse the best in the team but tonight he seemed strange, sort of distant. Well, he was scoring, but still something was different.

Kyle gave a worried expression as Stan stopped in the middle of the game and bent down, resting his hands on his knees to hold himself steady.

"Come on Stan, Don't fuckin stop you goddamn pussy, go for gold you asshole", Cartman yelled into the microphone.

"Shut your fuckin mouth Cartman", Kyle yelled, "You try working your ass off out there".

"Shutup you Jew, I wasn't talking to you", Cartman said, glaring at Kyle.

Kyle growled and looked over towards Stan, to his surprise he was running towards Kyle.

"Hey, get your ass back onto the field you but licker", Cartman screamed.

"Shutup", Kenny said and then flicked him on the head with his finger.

"Ai, you poor fucker, respect my authorah"

Stan reached Kyle quickly and sat beside him looking rather frightened.

"Stan, what it is?", Kyle asked, looking worried.

"I … Can't … Breath", Stan said, puffing and panting through the sentence.

"Shit, what's wrong!?", Kyle yelled, suddenly very scared.

"Asthma … Attack", Stan said, "Help …. Kyle"

"Shit, oh fuck, what do I do?"

Cartman looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Stanley Marsh is out of the game", he said into the mic.

"Asthma …. Inhaler …. In ….. My ….. Bag", Stan said, tears forming in his amazing blue eyes.

Kyle nodded and raced over towards the locker rooms.

"Bag, bag, bag", Kyle said to himself, he was on a mission.

"Bag, bag, ba …..BAG!" he has found it.

In a dash he sprinted over towards Stan.

"Where is it dude?" asked Kyle as he pulled out everything from his bad.

"Front … pocket", Stan barely managed to say.

Kyle reached into the pocket and hunted for it as fast as he could. He didn't panic because he knew if he did, Stan would.

"Found it!", Kyle shouted and handed it straight to Stan.

"Deep breaths Stan, ok, calm down", Kyle reassured, rubbing his back soothingly.

Stan had tears running down his face from fear, kind of embarrassing him, as he inhaled his Ventolin. He couldn't stop crying though, he was still scared and his lungs weren't getting anything yet.

"Shh, it's ok, everything will be ok Stan, Shh now", Kyle whispered, still rubbing his back.

Stan calmed down at the sound of Kyle's caring voice and realized he was clearly breathing now, his attack was beginning to end.

"Are you ok?", Kyle asked, concerned for this best friends safety, "because I have dialed 911 on my cell phone but I haven't pressed 'call' yet".

Stan smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kyle, thankyou, you saved my life".

Kyle smiled back.

"And in this corner, we have two fags having a gay moment", Cartman shouted into the mic, pointing over towards Stan and Kyle.

Kyle sighed.

"Is that all you care about, I almost died you fat fuck!" Stan yelled.

"Eh", Cartman shrugged and continued watching the game.

"Are you gonna go back to the game or not?", asked Kyle.

"No way, I should probably go home".

Kyle nodded and walked over to Stans coach and told him what had happened. The coach agreed it was for the best and let them go.

"Come on dude, I'll walk you home", Kyle said, helping Stan up, he was still a bit pale and dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

When they reached Stans house Kyle was the one to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi, what are you two doing back so early?", asked Mrs Marsh.

"Stan had a asthma attack and I brought him home", Kyle said.

"Oh my god, sweetie, are you ok?".

"I'm fine mum, Kyle saved my life".

Mrs Marsh looked over at Kyle and smiled.

"Well in that case, why don't I serve up some chocolate chip cookies then?"

"Kick ass", Stan and Kyle said together and started to follow her into the house.

"Wait", Stan whispered, as he grabbed hold of Kyle's arm.

Kyle looked at him and gave him a confused glance.

Stan looked around to see if everyone was out of sight. As soon as he knew it was clear he leaded in and gave Kyle a gentle kiss. Kyle's eyes widened in shock and then he closed them as he enjoyed the sensation on his lips.

As the kiss broke Kyle looked at Stan with a shocked expression.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because you saved my life, you deserved it", Stan said, smiling.

Kyle still looked confused.

"Dude, I know you like me, It's obvious", Stan chuckled.

Kyle still looked stunned.

"And besides", Stan whispered as he moved closer to Kyle, "I'd rather loose my breath over you any day", and with that he leaned in with another kiss that would last a life time.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, cheesy, but what do you think?**

* * *

* * *


End file.
